This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a human body at rest so that the spine is subjected to limited tension and also, if so desired, the user can exercise spine related muscles.
Back pain can be considered a national health problem, estimated to affect 70-80% of Americans at some time in their adult life.
Physical therapists generally rely on four methods to treat common back pain: heat, ice, exercise and traction. Some feel that continued muscle contraction can cause muscles to ache, and that this could be a major cause of common back pain. They also feel that traction may relieve muscle tension, thus reducing back pain. In addition, they also feel exercise can strengthen back-related muscles, which may inhibit the reoccurrence of back pain.
The problems most people face in dealing with back pain are that: (1) in some cases, it is costly to retain the professional services of a therapist, chiropractor or physician; (2) it takes time to be treated or to exercise or stretch; and (3) effort must be spent to stretch or exercise sufficiently in order to obtain relief.
In summary, present means for treating back pain may require some combination of the following: money, time and effort.
There are many patents that relate to apparatus for treating back pain, including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,655 to Kvalheim discloses a chair with a seat rest and separate back rest. However, it cannot provide for spine tensioning because it supports the user's posterior.
U S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,880 and 3,766,912 to Daniels teach an orthopedic table having two tiltable portions whereby tension of the spine is achieved by chains, straps or the like attached to the user's head and feet and tilting the portions of the table towards each other. This table probably requires the attendance of a professional physician or operator, with the associated expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,187 to Prsala discloses a body support device whereby a user's body is supported at the arms and feet. The device may require its user to be physically fit in order to endure the forces on the body from support limited to the arms and feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,108 to Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,369 to Ludersen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,678 to Rausch all teach leg supports, but do not teach spine tensioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,381 to Lyons discloses an exercising device having a high platform and spaced low platforms supported on an H shaped frame adapted to have a user rest his feet on the high platform and support his hands on the low platform and do push-ups.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,441 to Silva discloses a vertabrae stretcher in which the user may pivot his or her horizontal position to hang upside down, suspended from the knees. This type of upside down body positioning may be unfavorable to the user's circulatory system.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a simple apparatus to support a human body at rest so that the spine is subjected to a tension that is limited in amount for safety and convenience.
It is a further object of this invention to enable a user, while subjecting his or her spine to a limited tension, to perform tasks similar to those afforded to one sitting in a chair, i.e. able to read, drink, talk, relax, watch television, etc.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an economical means of subjecting one's spine to a limited tension (to alleviate back pain).
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that can be used at home or on any flat surface, whenever desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide a body support device in which the user may, while subjecting his or her spine to a limited tension, perform various exercises that may strengthen muscles to reduce the probability of reoccurrence of back pain.
Another object of this invention is to provide a body support device that can be easily converted to function as any one of a chair, a horizontal resting plane, a spine tensioner, a muscle exerciser, or combinations thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a body support device which may be shipped and store in a flat condition and be readily erected into condition for use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a body support device in which the amount of limited tension on the spine can be adjusted from no tension to maximum limited tension.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a body support for spine tensioning which allows the back and leg supports to rotate freely, simulating the movements afforded one in a rocking chair.